villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wizeman
Wizeman, also known as Wizeman the Wicked, is the creator and king of evil creatures called the Nightmarens, and the supreme master and creator of the world of bad dreams simply called Nightmare. He is the main antagonist of the videogames NiGHTS: into Dreams and NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Appearance Wizeman appears as a strange, caped humanoid creature with a spiked metallic ball helmet covering his head since it is shown in NiGHTS: into Dreams that his face is actually quite ugly and uses the helmet to hide it. His mask lacks a face with the exception of what appears to be a mouth, and he has six metallic flying hands with glowing purple eyes on them, which can fire magic lasers and cast various dark magic spells. On his cape appears to be some sort of amulet with a Blue Ideya and two Green Ideya, but it is not known if they really are pieces of Ideyas. Wizeman also has some sort of a spiked crown on top of his head. Origin Wizeman the Wicked was the first and most powerful Nightmaren of them all. Not only he is the tyrannical master of Nightmare, but Wizeman is actually also as well the God of Nightmare; it is said that he is a visitor without any Ideya. Being the creator of evil creatures called Nightmaren, he planned to destroy Nightopia in order to reshape it and to expand his empire of Nightmare. To do this, he decided to steal Red Ideya from sleeping humans. Unfortunately for him, one of his Nightmaren, NIGHTS, betrays him and vows to stop his evil plans. In the end, Wizeman was finally and completely destroyed and his evil kingdom of Nightmare was no more. Personality Wizeman is the cruel and dictatorial creator of Nightmare and views himself as a god. He despises light and good; thus he shall stop at nothing to destroy Nightopia and spread darkness to everything. He lacks feelings of sympathy or compassion, so if any of his creations displease him, Wizeman has no qualms about destroying them, such as crushing Donbalon in his hand and sending Bomamba down to the deepest depths of the world of Nightmare and towards oblivion. Reala is not spared from Wizeman's wrath, being insulted and threatened on a regular basis, despite being Wizeman's strongest underling and "right-hand man". He refuses to accept NiGHTS' free will and ability to think for him/herself. Instead of destroying NiGHTS, Wizeman tries again and again to capture him/her and take back what is "his". In the true endings of Journey of Dreams, Wizeman's patience ran out and he intended to remove NiGHTS' mind and replace it with a more obedient one. Wizeman takes delight in the nightmares of others, especially if he causes such bad dreams to happen. He enjoys spreading dread and horror. Wizeman hates goodness and light. He does not like it when NiGHTS continues to defect and oppose him. He and his nightmarish creations always prey upon Visitors (dreamers), and seeking out their Ideyas. He despises both happiness and freedom. Wizeman always views the Nightmarens not only as his slaves, but also as his "children". Powers and Abilities Wizeman, being the lord of nightmares and king of the Nightmarens, can shoot very powerful dark rays of energy out of his many hands and can cast various magical spells. He also has the power to create many Nightmarens and even clones of himself. Gallery Wizeman.jpg|Wizeman Master Wizeman.jpg|Wizeman in NiGHTS: Into Dreams. Wizeman the God of Nightmares.jpg|The God of Nightmares aka Wizeman. Wizeman & the Nightmarens.jpg Trivia *Wizeman's words upon being destroyed in Journey of Dreams are similar to that of Zeromus from Final Fantasy IV. *When defeated in Nights: into Dreams, Wizeman yells "No, NiGHTS!". *Wizeman is voiced by Roger L. Jackson, who is known for voicing Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls and Ghostface in the Scream series of horror films. *Wizeman is not only a tyrannical ruler of Nightmare but as well the God of Nightmare, it is said that he is a visitor without any idyea. *Wizeman did not create the dimensions for the Nightmarens in both NiGHTS: into Dreams and N''iGHTS: Journey of Dreams''. It is stated in the manual for the first game that "Second-level Nightmaren are more intelligent then third-level Nightmaren and can even create worlds of their own" This means they were created by the Nightmarens themselves. *It is unknown if Wizeman wanted his Nightmaren army to frighten the visitors, to steal their Ideya, or both. *Wizeman also has the ability to levitate but cannot fly long distances. *Wizeman's theme in both NiGHTS: Into Dreams and NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams is "D-Force Master". *Wizeman's own name is a pun on the word "wiseman". Category:Dark Forms Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Creator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Cataclysm Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Deities Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Thought-Forms Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Giant Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Unseen Category:Monster Master Category:Parents Category:Oppressors Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Slaver